


Four Eyes Peralta

by Jakette



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: Jake wears glasses to work. Let the teasing ensue.





	Four Eyes Peralta

It's a very normal Monday morning in Brooklyn at the 99th precinct. That is until man-child Jacob Peralta walks into the precinct; a pair of frames adorning his face.

Jake Peralta was wearing glasses. Dorkish rounded square glasses. 

Charles is the first one to notice the difference as Jake walks to his desk consciously quiet, not wating to draw any unnecessary attention which is unusual for Jake Peralta for he always makes his presence known when ever he enters the precinct. 

'Jake, what’s on your face!?!?' Charles screams loud enough for the whole precinct to stop and look at Jake. Half of them confused, the other half smirking. 

'It's nothing, Boyle. Get back to work.' He hushes him but to no avail as Charles only gets more hysterical in confronting him. 

'What did you do to your baby browns, Jake!? How am I supposed to see them now!? They're all glassy and weird!'

'Ahahah Jake’s getting old!' Rosa chimes in laughing. 

'Calm down, Boyle! This is just for today. I couldn't find my contacts.' 

'So this is Amy's fault?! Amy, how could you? Do you even love him?' Boyle changes his target of exasperation in a matter of seconds.

'Uh uh.' Amy smirks, making no effort what so ever to abstain from laughing. 'This all on you, Peralta. I asked you to clean the bathroom ages ago. I gotta say I feel like you deserve this.'

Jake snarls at her as Boyle fans himself after his scarce dose of domestic peraltiago. 

'Pay up, Grandpa. You bragged at the academy there was NO WAY you'd get older first.' Rosa quips. 

'We're the same age, Rosa!' 

'Tell that to your eyesight, ugly Betty.' Rosa contorts. 'Where'd you even get these? Did you go out shopping with Lieut?' 

'Oh hell no! Even Terry's got enough sense not to buy that contraption.' Terry joins in. 

'Terry you have a weird necklace with your glasses; Your opnion means nothing to me.' 

'He kinda looks like Tony Vreski, right?' Terry adds.

They all collectively agree with him. 

'Now you all know Die Hard!' Jake looks around in disbelief 'He's not even a main character! This is the worst day ever!' he mumbles. 'I don't remember anyone making this much fun of Terry's glasses!' 

'Your's are way worse, man.' Terry responds to which everyone nods and agrees, snickering openly despite Jake's frown. After all its not everyday they get to make fun of Jake Peralta. 

The precinct falls silent upon the ring of Jake's phone. Almost expectant. He skeptically takes his phone out of his pocket only to see a text from Gina. 

Heard you got glasses now 👨👓 Send me a pic girl!

'Who told Gina?!' He asked ludicrously. The squad only roars in laughter in return. 

'What is the meaning of this commotion?' Captain Holt demands, the racket having drawn him into the bull-pen. 'My, my Peralta you look quite distinguished.' He observed seeing Peralta the center of attention.

'Thank you! See now here is a man with impeccable taste.' He smiled elevated by the compliment.

'For a blind person.' Holt continued characteristicly loud. 

*Cue Brooklyn Nine Nine Theme Music*

\- - - 

The rest of the day doesn't get any better. They all promptly remind him that his glasses are so bad they don't even want to try them on. There are several instances of Rosa making old age jokes to him. Holding the door open for him, getting him ginger ale and whatnot. She even blew up their academy group by sending a picture of his frames.  
'Not cool Rosa! I've officially lost all my respect for you!' he'd thrown a tantrum. Charles had annoyed him all day by staring and wist fully looking at his old pictures resulting in Jake cuffing him rather than the perp. 'I miss the baby browns okay Jake!'. Holt and Amy and Terry had been their own kind of awful.

But despite it all no matter how many times he took off his glasses  in anger to stash them in the drawer he'd always end up wearing them ten minutes later, cursing at the new thread of jokes it'd start, but thankful that he could actually see things rather than blurry shaped. 

Maybe he shouldn't have made so much fun of Santiago so long ago, after all.


End file.
